Little Miss Everything
by Alexandrya Hale
Summary: Mikan Sakura, Little Miss Everything. When she finally got her chance to be a judge and mentor in a new singing competition, she's high on cloud 9. But it all changes when she meets her fellow judge, ex, virginity taker and whatnot, Hyuuga Natsume. Now things start heat up as Little Miss Everything meets Mr. Hot Perfect Player. ON HIATUS FOR A WHILE
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! **

**I haven't posted stories in such a long time. Anyway, here it is. I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think. Please review. It would make me really happy and motivated to continue. Please enjoy. Here it goes!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice, its characters, and the brands I used in this story. Really, I just own the plot.**

* * *

Little Miss Everything

Chapter 1:

_Mikan Sakura_

{The Park}

He was coming closer and closer by the second, and I felt myself hold my breath.

One step at a time. He wasn't hurrying as he walked towards me. In my hand, I held a red rose and instead of looking at him, I lifted it to my nose and gave it a little whiff. I smiled against the flower and glanced at the blonde in front of me. And I smiled wider.

He was so close, about two more steps and he would be in front of me. I looked up from my flower and looked at him in the eye, maintaining my smile. He smiled back. Oh god, he looked gorgeous. Finally he was in front of me, his cerulean eyes and lips smiling at me, making me feel like the only girl in the world. I gave him the rose and he laughed as he took it.

"My, aren't I supposed to be the one giving the flowers?" He asked, handing it back. Closing my eyes, I took it from him. Then, the wind blew, making my dress flutter lightly against the wind. My hair flew to my face and before I could blow it out, the man in front of me lifted his hand slowly and tucked it behind my ear. Then, before I knew it, I was in his arms, our lips linked.

_One, two, three._

"AND CUT!" Shouted a feminine voice from the background and as soon as I heard it, I pulled away and high fived the blonde in front of me.

"Ruka-pyon, we're finally done!" I exclaimed as we smacked our palms together. He smiled.

"Finally."

"Well, I have to get going or else –"

"Oi. Baka." A raven-haired beauty called out from behind me. I turned around and found myself looking at amethyst eyes.

I made a gesture of a hug, and immediately got evaded.

"Hotaru!" I cried as I tried and failed again. She rolled her eyes before grabbing me by the shoulders and dragging me to a table with a laptop on top, under a tent. Behind that table were two folding chairs. One that said "Producer" and the other that said "Director."

I took a seat at the "Director" chair.

Yes, this is me, Sakura Mikan. Actress, director, model and singer extraordinaire. And my partner, producer, CEO and co-model, Hotaru Imai.

I sat back on the chair as two girls, one with pink hair and one with blue, came over carrying a cold bottle of sparkling water and a decorated box.

"Here, Mikan!" Ana, the pink haired twin, said as she handed me the bottle. Ana was ½ of my manager, her twin being the other half. She had pink hair and a great figure and attitude. Honestly, I have no idea why she didn't try out to be a model. I asked her once, but she answered that it would be such a bother. She loves her twin very much, and she has a passion for cooking too.

"Thanks, Ana." I replied as I took it from her and opened it. That was when the blue haired twin, Nonoko, came up with the decorated box. Nonoko was just like her twin, except her blue hair and her love for chemistry. She opened the box, revealing my favourite strawberry macaroons. I smiled and hugged both of them.

"Thanks you guys!"

"Ahem. Idiot. I'm waiting." I heard Hotaru say behind me and letting out a breath, I grabbed a macaroon and started nibbling on it, knowing well that Hotaru would start calling me an idiot if I offer her one. I looked at her and she nodded her head to the laptop.

"Watch." Was all she said. And so I did.

It showed the last scene just as I imagined it. My acting was just right for the scene just as Ruka's acting was. Ruka was Hotaru's well… blackmail target. They had that kind of relationship wherein the girl dominates most of the time. I giggled as I thought about them getting together, always bickering.

Hotaru shot me a look. "Mikan. _Watch. _I still have a meeting after this."

Ana cut in. "And you still have to go to something too, Mikan."

Hotaru shot me a smirk. "I told you so. Now watch."

I shrugged. "Fine."

I lifted my hand to the mouse and scanned it back to the beginning. I watched, but I felt something was missing. Our acting was good, the music was good, but the effect of that scene wasn't there. After the scene ended, I leaned back and thought.

It was silent until two guys came and joined our group. I didn't look up. Just thought.

"What are you guys doing?" I heard someone say. It was probably Kitsuneme.

It was Nonoko who answered him. "She's directing. Shh."

Kitsuneme did so, unusually. It was Ruka who spoke next. "May I see the scene?"

"Shut up, you idiot."

Then, I heard a ringtone. It was Michael Jackson's "Black or White."

Wait. What if…? I turned to the laptop and went to the video settings before putting it to black-and-white. Then, I traced the rose and went to the settings again, before placing it on "normal ." (A/N: I really don't know how to video edit, so these are probably false.) Ana, who was beside me, placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Mikan, that's a great idea! Play it! Play it!" She exclaimed and I did so.

It played and I couldn't help but lean back with a smile. _Now that's what I'm talking about._

When it ended, Koko clapped. "Whoohoo, Mikan! Another great film finished!" Then, he slapped me at the back.

I was thrown forward before a hand fell on my shoulder and pulled me back. I looked up and met blue eyes.

"That's nice, Mikan-chan." Ruka said. I smiled.

"Than—"

Hotaru cut in. "Well, duh, Bunny boy. It's an Imai production." She pointed out and I couldn't help but let out a little giggle.

Then, beside me, I felt a phone vibrate. I looked as Nonoko took out her phone and whispered to Ana. They both nodded before Ana leaned down.

"Mikan, the car's here. We need to go. _Now." _She whispered as I nodded. I leaned to Hotaru.

"Hotaru, I have to leave. Please tell someone to take care of everything else. You have to leave too, right?"

"Yeah, I know, baka." She said as she nodded. She raised her hand and waved. "Bye."

I smiled and gave her a hug before she could object. "I LOVE YOU HOTARU!"

The raven shook her head. "Yeah, yeah. I'm lovable. I get it."

I let go off her and hugged the two other guys. "Bye, guys! I have to get going."

"Mikan. NOW." Nonoko called out from the car, a white limousine. I let go of the guys before running to the twins. We all got in the car together. I finally leaned back and sighed before looking at the pink-haired manager beside me.

"You have my bag, right?"

She nodded as she got the bag out. Instead of giving it to me, though. She threw it to Nonoko, who was seated across us. I frowned at her.

"Ana, my bag?"

She shook her head. "No, Mikan." Then she got another bag out. "We need to get you changed _now_. Our destination's only 20 minutes away."

I looked at her, before looking down on my dress. It was a soft chiffon pale pink dress that ended right above my knees with a white ribbon tied in the waist. I frowned. What's so wrong about my dress?

I turned to look at my other manager, who was taking out her little pad and checking something out.

"Nonoko." I said and she looked up with raised brows. I cocked my head to the side. "Where exactly are we going? This dress looks fine."

She shook her head before she smiled. "Uh, it won't look fine in the place you're going to now."

Ana cut in. "Remember that new singing show, Stardom? Yeah, you were asked to be one of the 4 judges and mentors."

I looked at her like she was crazy. When I finally got my senses back, I raised a brow. "Did I agree to this?"

Nonoko nodded. "Yep. Last month."

When I heard her answer, I joined her in the smiling. For the first time, I was going to be a judge in a singing competition. I'm so happy!

I grabbed the bag from Ana and jumped for joy. "I can't believe this!"

"It's like she found out again." Nonoko commented. Ana nodded. I shook my head as I opened the back excitedly. And when I saw what was inside, my enthusiasm quickly became terror. I looked up at both of them.

"NO. WAY." I shook my head as I emphasized every word. No way. NOT THIS OUTFIT.

Nonoko sighed as she stood up and went to my other side. She grabbed my shoulders and held me down. "Uh… Yes."

Then Ana got the bag from my hands and started to take out the first piece of clothing: a black bra. She smiled wickedly. "Way."

* * *

"This is it, guys." Nonoko started as the studio of the show came into sight. Paparazzi were gathered around the entrance and I couldn't help but groan. Bad clothes and now, paparazzi. This was so turning out to be not my day.

Someone placed their hands on my shoulders and turned me. It was Ana, and she was smiling. "Okay, now Mikan, I know you hate the clothes we got out—"

"Hate? No, I _loathe _it. I look like a stripper!"

"—But the producer of the show asked us to dress you in a sexy way, to be different for a change. You always wear dresses."

"Because I like them!" I protested.

Ana opened her mouth to explain further, but then I was turned again. It was Nonoko, and she looked fierce. "Look, Mikan. 1st: This is for your career. SUCK. IT. UP. And 2nd: You do _not _look like a stripper. You look hot, for crying out loud!"

I sighed. "But!"

She turned towards the door as we pulled up on the driveway. "No more excuses, Sakura."

Then the door was open and we got out.

The second I went out, the camera's flashed like crazy. People were yelling, giving wolf whistles and whatnot. I immediately felt self-conscious. I hated this outfit.

I mean, it was cute. It was an outfit that composed of a white sheer top with a v-neckline that had black buttons in the front. The hem of the shirt was tucked under a black skinny frilly skirt that ended just under my butt. Connecting them together was a thick black leather belt, and on my feet were black Christian Louboutin stiletto boots with red soles. On my neck was a single-strand pearl necklace, and on my ears were ruby dangling earings. I had silver and black bangles on my right wrist and my hair was let down because it would be styled later by the stylist. The outfit itself wasn't exactly that bad, but the thing that bothered me the most was my chest.

Black bra + white sheer top = Clear boobs. And that was why I thought I looked like a hooker.

Even if I wanted to hide so bad, I held my head up high and made my way to the building. There, we were led to the dressing room where we would meet the hair and make-up stylists. Once the door was closed, I sat down on a chair and looked down on myself then Nonoko.

"I never even knew I had these clothes…"

"You didn't. I bought them. Now stop your complaining." She said before her phone rang. She quickly glanced at us before exiting the room. I took the chance to look at Ana, who was by the vanity in the room.

"Why is she so cranky today?"

She giggled. "She has hers, and it always hurts like crazy. She's just PMS-ing."

I giggled. If she's this cranky when she's PMS-ing, wait till she gets pregnant!

I sat back in my seat and was finally going to relax when all of a sudden, the door burst open, revealing a beautiful woman. She had short pink hair and light brown eyes.

"Good morning." I greeted as I stood up and sat down in the chair in front of the vanity. I looked at her through the mirror and smiled.

"Oh! How cute you look! I'm Akira." She exclaimed, playing with my hair. She played with it for quite some time before the door burst open again, revealing my personal make-up artist, Shiro, a 19 year-old redhead with an _adorable_ face, and Nonoko. She narrowed her eyes as she caught sight of Akira playing with my hair.

"Akira! It's almost time to air! She has to be on the set in 5 minutes!" She shouted before her phone rang again. She turned and exited, but not before sending us a glare.

When the door slammed shut, Akira let out a breath while Shiro came to the vanity with a bewildered expression.

He placed his make-up kit on the vanity and opened it. Then he looked at me. "What's got her panty's in a twist?"

"PMS." Ana and I answered. Shiro nodded in understanding and Akira did the same. They then started with their work.

* * *

"2 Minutes to Live! Judges, please take your places in behind stage. Also, please do not forget the song you were told to perform later." A feminine voice spoke through the PA system and with a supportive hug from both my managers, I went up to backstage. Then I heard someone step somewhere in my right. I looked to him and found myself looking at brown eyes. It was a guy, about a year or two older than me, with sandy hair. I smiled and he smiled as well. He winked.

"Hello, Ms. Mikan Sakura. It's quite a pleasure to work with you... Again. The last time we saw each other was when we had that photo shoot together for that mag cover."

I smiled wider at the memory of his stiffness while modeling. "It's a pleasure to work with you, Koko. Let's hope you can move around better now." I winked.

He narrowed his eyes. "Watch it, Sakura."

I smiled.

Then the lights went out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," I heard the host say. I grinned as I heard the crowd go wild. Koko placed his hand on my shoulder. He leaned down. "This is it. Excited?"

I nodded. "_Oh yeah_."

"Now, let's welcome our judges!" The host continued, and the crowd went wilder. His hand tightened on my shoulder.

"Kokoro Yome, Tsubasa Andou," Wait… what? Tsubasa-sempai is here?! Yes! How did I not know this?! Both men stepped onto the stage, waving at the crowd smiling.

"Next, our only lady and princess. Actress, model, director and singer extraordinaire, Mikan Sakura!" The host said next, and like what Koko and Tsubasa did, I stepped out, waving to the crowd, smiling.

The light was blinding, and the crowd was _huge. _I never really got to see this place lighted, and now that I do. WOW. It's great. I started to walk to the place beside Tsubasa and he, being the playboy he was, grabbed my hand and kissed it. I smiled at his greeting. He then tried to kiss me on the cheek but I evaded him. Instead, I blew a kiss to the crowd. They went wild.

"And last but not the least. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the lead vocalist of the band "D.T.Y.D.", Nastume Hyuuga!"

I stood frozen. Wait. Did I hear wrong? I leaned to Tsubasa. "Who's the last judge?"

He looked at me confused. I'm supposed to know this, I know. But I don't! I have to blame Ana and Nonoko later. Still, he answered me.

"It's Natsume Hyuuga."

Holy shit.

Then I felt a hand sneak its way around my waist. I looked up and met crimson orbs. I narrowed my eyes.

"You…"  
"Well, hello to you too, Ex."

No. No. No. No. Holy shit. _No._

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!** :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 2! I hope you guys like it and please review! It really makes me want to write more! :)) And I'm sorry that it's so short. Ill update faster I swear, to make up for this short one. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the songs, mash ups, characters, brands an everything else in this story. I only own the plot. :)**

Chapter 2:

_Mikan Sakura_

I cannot believe this is happening! And in front of the entire country too!

When I finally regained my senses, I peeled his hand away from me and took a step closer to Tsubasa, who gladly draped his arm on my shoulders. I glanced at the arse beside me and found him acting as if nothing had happened. He waved to the crowd like we all did and a young female voice rung through the studio.

"And those, ladies and gentlemen, are your judges for the first season of Stardom!" She exclaimed. When she did so, the crowd went wilder. I finally got to have a good look at her. Slim, tall like a model, and raven hair. When she turned to us, I saw her eyes. They were crimson. A bulb flickered in my head. Ah. It's Aoi Hyuuga. She smiled at our direction.

"Well, before we begin, let's have an opening word from our judges." Her eyes scanned the four of us. Finally, they landed on someone.

"Koko, just tell us… what is this show really about?"

I looked at him as he spoke into his lapel mic. "Well, Aoi. This show is really all about the voices of the people out there who are just hiding their true talent. Talent can come from anywhere in the world, and this show will give them that chance to step up and share what God has blessed them with: a voice!"

Then, I heard Tsubasa continue. "And so, to formally welcome you to the competition, we, the judges, have a little surprise for you." And as if on cue, the lights blacked out on stage. I stood at the middle of the stage like they told me to, knowing well that the other 3 went to their own side of the stage. I asked the director what I needed to do, but all he said was "Be yourself." I took a breath.

I heard the intro start to play. It's showtime.

The lights went on under the glass stage and behind me, at the LED tv.

"Just shoot for the stars, if it feels right.  
And aim for my heart, if you feel like  
You take me away, you make it okay

Yeah, you really make me wonder about you."

I wink at the crowd as I finish my part and they scream. I grinned and suddenly felt a hand grab mine. Then I was pulled into someone's arms. I looked up. It was Tsubasa, smirking as he sang the next part.

"Oh, baby it's hard when it feels like  
You're broken and scarred.  
Nothing feels right, but when you're with me  
I'll make you believe

Girl you really make me wonder about you." He twirled me and let me go as he ended his part with a 'whoo!'

I sat down on the small stairs in the stage. I made my eyes look sad and turned away from all three boys.

"I've wasted my nights, you turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed."

Then a pair of feet walked beside me and Koko sat beside me in the stairs. He cupped my chin and made me face him.

"Still stuck in that time when we called it love,  
But even the sun sets in paradise." He moved in to kiss me.

Then I was grabbed again by another person. Natsume pulled me to my feet and held me close. He cupped my chin in his hand and looked at me intently. His face was so close.

"I don't mind spending every day."

I joined him like I was supposed to. "Sunday morning rain is falling."

"Out on your corner in the pouring rain"

"Steal some cover, share some skin."

He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Look for the girl with a broken smile."

I looked Natsume in the eye. His eyes were still as beautiful as I remembered.

"Sunday morning _rain_ is falling."

"Ask her if she wants to stay a while."

We both sang the next lines. "And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And I won't go home without you."

We both pulled away as the short instrumental played. I stood in the middle of the stage and was quickly joined by Natsume and Tsubasa.

"I know it's hard to remember, the people we used to be."

The raven-haired lad grabbed my hand and lifted it to his lips. "But I am in misery."

"You say it's too late to make it, but is it too late to try?"

Tsubasa knelt in front of me and grabbed my other hand. "Why won't you answer me?"

I pulled away from both men as I just walked forward, singing to the crowd. I spread my arms as I sang.

"Baby you are all I need,  
In darkness, you are all I see.  
Come and rest your bones _with_ me!  
Driving slow on Sunday morning…"

Suddenly, an arm sneaked around my waist and pulled me aside. I looked up to brown eyes. Koko.

"And it goes like." He sang as he pulled me close and started pacing the stage

"This love has taken its toll on me,  
She said goodbye too many times before."

I turned to him and grabbed his face to look at me. I smirked.

"Now take me by the tongue and I'll show you.  
You are the moves like jagger, I got the moves like jagger."

Then I was twirled again and landed in another pair of arms. I mentally growled. Can they stop twirling me?

This time it was Tsubasa. "My heart is breaking in front of me,  
I have no choice, yeah I won't say goodbye anymore."

I pointed at my eyes. "Just look into my eyes and I'll own you  
With that moves like jagger.  
I GOT THE MOVES LIKE JAGGER!"

Then the clapping came. A hand grabbed mine and this time, I was led away gently. _Finally. _It was the jerk. At least he's leading me away slowly.

Once the clapping ended, I started singing. "Now I'm at a payphone."

He cut in as he led me across the stage. "I don't mind spending every day."

He started to lead me down the stage, to the aisle in between the crowd, still holding hands. "All of my change I spent it on you."

"Out on your corner in the pouring rain."

"Where have the times gone?"

"Look for the girl with a broken smile."

"Where are the plans we made for two?!" Then I started to pull both of us to the stage.

"Ask her if she wanna stay a while!"

Tsubasa and Koko then met us at the end of the stage. "And she will be loved, and she will be loved."

I sang the next part alone. "And she will be loved, and she will be loved."

Tsubasa and Koko sang the next part. "And she will be loved."

Then all at once, Koko grabbed my waist, Tsubasa, my hand, and Natsume, my chin. I froze.

Natsume sang the last line. "And she will be loved."

The crowd went beyond wild as the song ended. One by one, they pulled away and pulled me up. I gratefully complied and we all stood together in a line. Then a guy with green eyes and silver hair came up to us. Youichi Hijiri, Natsume's kohai. He had a mic in his hand. A co-host perhaps? Now that I think about it, the beginning announcement was in a guy's voice. It must be him.

"And with that, ladies and gentlemen, our show has started! Give them a round of applause!" The audience did so. He then turned to us. "Judges, please take your seats in the table in front of the stairs."

We all went down the stage and looked for our seats, since there were already names. Mine was the 2nd to the left, beside Tsubasa and Natsume. I took my seat. In front of me, a buzzer was installed and I had to resist the urge to push it.

"Now, guys, let's get this show on the road!" Aoi said, lifting her arms up in an arm thrust. Everyone did the same.

Youichi smirked as he led both of them to the side of the stage. He then quoted the "Hunger Games. "

"May the odds be _ever_ in your favour."

I smirked. Let the games begin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey hey! :)**

**This chapter is for Ms. Sunflower, who has been supporting me and giving me the best suggestions. Also, thanks for the reviews! It really makes me write more. **

**Love you all! Thanks. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot. :)**

* * *

Chapter 3:

_Mikan Sakura_

Ugh. Okay. I was tired.

I leaned into my chair behind the judges table as yet another singer stepped down the stage, looking crestfallen since none of us pressed our buzzer. I sighed before frowning.

Before I go on, let me just clear things out. The audition rules go like this: Before every presentation, the lights will go off and the singer will get up on stage. No one can see the singer. The judges and I only base our choice through what we hear and if we like it, we press our buzzer. When we do, a light among the four lights on stage will light up, and we start to see the singer. If only one judge turned his lights on, then the singer will go to their team. If more than one lights up, then the judges must fight for the singer, who will in turn choose which team he or she would go to. Each judge has 10 slots, and all must be filled out by the end of the auditions. Those singers chosen will be on the show.

I closed my eyes before resting my hand on my head. I really did want to sleep.

"Wake up, Sweetcheeks…" I heard a voice in my ear. I ignored it and kept my eyes closed, thinking that it was a hallucination. Suddenly I felt something wet in my ear and I sat upright. I touched my ear and found it wet. Okay, so not a dream.

I glared at the person leaning into me. His crimson orbs stared back and I rolled my eyes.

"Can you please just leave me alone?" I asked, looking forward before grabbing the Starbucks Caramel Macchiato near my buzzer. I lifted it to my lips.

"Sorry, babe, but I can't. You're the only one beside me. And besides, you never said that when we were in that hotel room." He answered, winking. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and looked down. He quickly lifted my chin. I growled at his oh-my-fucking-damned handsome sex—

… The Fuck? Okay, scratch that. My period must be coming soon.

I looked him in the eyes before suddenly, the lights went out. I slapped his hand away and faced forward, ready to hear yet another disappointing performance.

There was a silence among the judges as we heard footsteps from the stage. I waited patiently for the intro to start, silently praying that this performance would be better than the others, at least a little bit.

My eyes widened as the intro started to play. What the hell? Is this a burlesque song or something?

The mystery singer started to sing.

Well there is something going down  
Like the storm in the sky  
I ain't gonna be played by your behavior  
How can I trust someone who's lying to me, so

I didn't hesitate. I slammed my palm on the buzzer, finally, if I may add. My big light on stage lit up and I found myself looking at a girl with pink shoulder-length hair and pink eyes. She was wearing mini shorts and a crop top. On her feet were gladiator heels. She held the mic in her hand and bent down as she hit a raspy note perfectly.

Bow out, go!  
Now I said bow out, leave!  
I said take your stuff and go,  
'Cuz you're not for me

I saw Koko press his buzzer and I glared at him. He smirked. Then all of a sudden, another person pressed their buzzer. I looked at Tsubasa, but he didn't press it. I snapped at Natsume, who was smirking at me as well. I stuck my tongue out.

Mama knows best when times get hard  
And papa always has a joke to make me laugh  
Mama knows best when  
I feel down, to bring me up  
And always keep my feet on the ground

I watched as she finished her song with a powerful "YEAH!" and I leapt up and started to clap. Koko and Natsume did the same and I growled. The lights went on and the crowd went wild. I got up on my chair and started to clap from there. Both boys gave me a look like I was crazy but I ignored them. I focused on the girl in front of me. When the crowd settled down, I grabbed Tsubasa's tall head and pulled myself down. I sat, smiling at Tsubasa, who was glaring.

"Mikan."

I waved. "Hi, Tsubasa!"

He rolled his eyes before looking straight, to the singer. She was smiling wide. He groaned before pounding his head on the table in front of us. I patted his back.

"What's wrong?"

He slowly sat up and face palmed himself. He pointed a hand at the pink-haired girl. "How can I be so stupid as to not press my button for a hottie?!"

The crowd started to laugh when he said that and I giggled. I looked at the girl and saw her blushing.

Koko's voice rose above the noise. "What's your name, babe?"

She grinned again. "Misaki Harada. 20 years old."

I grinned when I heard Koko say, "Damn." And Tsubasa cheer, "WE'RE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER!" I looked at Natsume who only shrugged and winked at my direction. Ugh. DID HE FORGET THAT WE ALREADY BROKE UP? Good heavens.

I shook my head before looking at her. "Okay Harada-chan. Before you listen to these idiots over here…" I trailed off as Koko shot me a look. I rolled my eyes and pointed at myself. "Listen to the sensible one."

Tsubasa chuckled. "Are you sure? I mean—"

I held up my hand, still keeping my eyes on the first girl who got me to press my buzzer all day. "Don't even try to speak. You're an idiot too, considering the fact that you didn't turn your light on."

I heard him grunt. I smirked.

"Anyway." Koko interrupted my explanation. I glared at him and he held up a hand to silence me. He pointed at the girl in front of him.

"Misaki, love." He started. He smiled. "I can make you a star."

The crowd went wild as he uttered those words. I laughed and rolled my eyes. Oh, Koko and his charms.

I stood up and pointed at Koko. "He can only make you a star. I can make you a _superstar._ I mean –"

A deep voice interrupted my rant, again. ARGH!

"Baby," I heard Natsume say. I glared at him and he just smirked. "Nevermind the idiot and the babe next to me with her boobs popping out." I smacked him in the arm as the crowd started to give out wolf whistles. He wrapped an arm around me and I shrugged it off. He chuckled before going back to reasoning.

"As I was saying. Nevermind them just for a second and look at me. What do you think about me?" He winked.

Her answer came fast. "Cocky."

I burst out in laughter as his jaw fell to the floor. I looked at the other boys and they were looking at her shocked too. When I finally calmed down a bit, I looked at her.

"Please keep in mind that I pressed my buzzer first and that I'm the only freaking woman in this panel. " I winked at her as the crowd laughed.

Tsubasa cut in. "So, who do you choose as your mentor?"

Cue the suspense music. I bit my lip and crossed my fingers. I felt a hand slip into my own and saw Tsubasa holding it. I squeezed back. I closed my eyes.

"Okay, so first. I love all four of you…" She started. I bit my lips harder, waiting. And waiting.

"But I'm going with Mikan."

A pop song burst through the speakers and I shot up from my chair. I ran up to her and hugged her. She hugged me back.

"Congrats."

She smiled. "Thanks. Big fan."

I winked. "Me too, love. And you really think Hyuuga's cocky?"

She laughed. "Yep."

The lights slowly started to darken and we broke apart. She exited the stage and I went back to my chair.

I think I'm starting to like this gig.

* * *

I smiled as I earned yet another great singer. Natsume and I already got three, while Koko and Tsubasa got one. I grabbed my phone to check the time only to see that I got a message.

"This is the last act. We're going home after." Said the text from Nonoko. I sighed in content. Finally.

The lights went out one more time and I grinned.

I heard the intro of the song play.

Ooh  
It's something about, Just something about  
The way she moved  
I can't figure it out  
There's something about her  
(About her)

Say ooh  
There's something about kinda women  
That want you  
But don't need you  
Hey  
I can't figure it out  
There's something  
About her

I pressed my buzzer the same time as Natsume did and I got a glimpse of his blonde hair. Oh, so he's foreign. This should be fun…

Cuz she walk like a boss  
Talk like a boss  
Manicured nails, just sent  
The pedicure off  
She's fly effortlessly  
Cuz she move like a boss  
Do what a boss  
Do  
She got me thinking  
About getting involved  
That's the kinda girl  
I need

She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss independent  
Won't you come  
And spend a little time  
She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss independent  
Ooh  
The way you shine  
Miss independent

He ended his song by prolonging the last note. Once he was finished, the lights went on and I was clapping while standing up again. I looked at the singer. And froze.

"What… what…?" I stumbled on my words.

It was Natsume who really voiced out what I meant to ask.

"…Ruka?"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! :) By the way, the songs here were...**

**1st: Mother Knows Best by: Jessie J**

**2nd: Miss Independent by: Ne Yo**

**OH, I LOVE THOSE SONGS! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey pplz!**

**So here's the next chapter! :) Thanks for all the reviews, by the way. It really made me write. **

**I hope you like it. Anyway, please proceed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot. **

* * *

Chapter 4:

_Mikan Sakura_

"What. The. Hell?" I heard Natsume ask as he looked directly at the blonde in front of him. Both of us sat still in our chairs, just... Staring at him in disbelief.

I saw Ruka flash a lopsided smile. "I, well... I had a dare." He shot me a look and I grimaced. I snapped my fingers.

"It's Hotaru, isn't it?" He nodded and I chuckled. Typical Hotaru.

"Wait. That snake is still alive?" Natsume asked and I glared at him. He glared back.

"Of course she is, asshole."

He smirked. "Just making sure babe." He flashed me a wink and I fake gagged. I heard the crowd laugh and I mentally cursed. Right. We're still in the studio... Forgot.

I heard someone clear their throat and looked to its direction. I saw both Tsubasa and Koko giving us the look. It said, "Stop flirting and hurry up! I want to go home!" I gave them an apologetic smile before looking at Ruka, who was still standing in front. I grinned at him.

"Hey, Ruka-pyon!" I greeted and he smiled. The crowd went crazy when he did. I decided to continue.

"Okay, first of all, before you listen to this ass-"

The ass cut in. "What do you mean 'ass'? I'm his best friend, in case you don't read the magazines."

I scoffed. "I don't! You're not worth the effort of reading. I just skip the article whenever your ugly face is there."

Cough. I looked at saw Tsubasa smirking at me. I stuck my tongue out before looking at Ruka. Again.

"Okay, Ruka-pyon," I started to say. He winked at me and I chucked. "I want you."

Natsume did it again. "Well, I need you."

"What are you? Are you gay or something?"

"Are you sure you can say that? I mean, I'm your-" I covered his mouth with my hand and he looked at it in surprise. I cant believe he was going to say that he was my ex and virginity taker in front of everyone. The nerve! I took a breath and continued.

"Despite everything this guy says, I want you more. I need you more. I may not know you more, but don't you think it would be much more fun with me, since you know this arse so well already? And plus." I pointed at him. "You're amazing. You're incredible and you're hot. You've got everything you need to be a superstar. And you goddamned voice sound like the great Ne Yo. I love him, and I love you, Ruka!" I finished my reasoning, opening my arms wide as if to embrace him. He did that same and I laughed. The crowd cheered.

Natsume pulled me hand away and he rolled his eyes. "Do you really get this girl, Ruka? I mean, you know what I'm capable of. I can make you the best that you can be. I will make you a worldwide sensation. And I love you more than my sweetheart here." He said, draping an arm around my shoulders. I shrugged it off and held up my hand to his face.

"Don't you even try to "sweetheart" me, Hyuuga." I said, and the crowd went all 'ohhhhh.' On my other side, Koko and Tsubasa were chuckling.

Once he had calmed down, Koko gestured to us. "So, who's your pick?"

The music started again, and the crowd started to make noises. I blocked them out until I started to hear them cheer, "MIKAN!" I smirked. I got this.

"Sorry Mii-chan, but I'm going with my best bud here."

My jaw dropped as Natsume stood up, pumping his fist in the air. He went over to Ruka and man hugged him. When he came back to his seat beside me, he was smirking.

"You thought you got it, didn't you?"

I shook my head. "No, not really?"

"Ya sure?"

I nodded before closing my eyes. In reality, I really was upset. I mean, I just lost Ruka, the one I wanted the most today. I caught myself as I was about to sigh. Suddenly, I felt a pair of lips on my cheek and found Natsume. He pulled back and sat on his place. The crowd was going wild, Tsubasa and Koko were gaping at us, and I knew I was red.

I mean, what the hell? He just fucking kissed me.

* * *

"Mikan? C'mon. I'm sorry!" Ruka wailed once the four of us judges exited the stage. I walked passed him, ignoring his cries.

"Mikan, c'mon. Please?" He asked from behind me. I rolled my eyes and continued to walk away.

I mean, I wasn't mad at him. I just wanted to be alone. After Natsume kissed me, I just started to malfunction.

I couldn't understand. He was the one who cheated. He was the one who ruined our 2 year relationship. It was his fault, and yet he was the one making all the wrong moves now. I mean, he licked my ear, called me babe too many times that I lost count, and now he kissed me. I ran a hand through my hair and stomped my way to my dressing room. I opened the door and slammed it. I closed my eyes and walked to the sofa, where I threw myself down.

"Ah SHIT!"

What the? I sat up immediately and found myself looking at the very same eyes I wanted to avoid since this morning. He was looking at his shirt, where a huge stain was spreading fast. In his hand was a coke. I must have knocked it over, but instead of apologizing, I felt my anger reach its limit.

"NATSUME HYUUGA! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I shouted at him as I got off the couch. He glared up at me and held out his coke.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU SPILL MY COKE?!"

I held out my hand. "Don't answer my question with a question."

"I'll do whatever I want."

I pulled at my hair and turned around to look at myself in the mirror. I closed my eyes before letting out a breath and looking at him again. He was still glaring at me. I just stared.

"Please just get out of my room."

He growled as he took a step closer to me. "Don't tell me what to do."

He started towards me and I took a step back every time. Soon, I felt the vanity behind me and I froze. He was in front of me. He placed his hand beside me, slamming it on the vanity. His eyes glared down on mine.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

I looked at him pathetically. "Are you serious? Are you seriously asking me that question? REALLY?"

He used his other hand to lift my chin so I was looking up to him. I glared as he glared back.

"Just answer the fucking question, Mikan." He growled. I narrowed my eyes.

"Figure it out yourself."

And all of a sudden, I felt his lips on mine. My eyes widened as I stared at him. His eyes were closed and soon, I found mine closing as well. He gently bit my bottom lip and I gave him entrance. His hands went to my waist, caressing them. I locked my hands behind his neck, playing with the hair there with my fingers. Our tongues fought for dominance and I moaned as his hands grabbed my butt gently and sat me down on the vanity.

We pulled apart for air and his lips quickly went to my neck, leaving butterfly kisses as he went. I moaned as he went to my collarbone, where I was ticklish. His lips lifted a bit before he went up a bit, to the side of my neck. He licked that spot and I groaned. He chuckled and kissed it before he started to suck at the skin there, making a moan escape from my lips. Then, he claimed my lips again, kissing me with so much passion and aggression. He pulled away a bit, his lips close enough to still graze mine.

"I missed you." He whispered against my lips. I smiled.

Then, his phone rang. He groaned but nevertheless picked it up.

"Hyuuga."

I cringed as I heard a girlish shout from the phone. Wait... a girl?

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU NATSUME! I'M WAITING FOR YOU AT HOME!" My eyes widened. He looked at me with horror in his face. I evaded him and jumped off the vanity. I grabbed my stuff and made my way to the door, biting my lip to stop the stinging behind my eyes.

"No. Mikan-"

I turned to him and glared. "Save it. You're girlfriend's looking for you." I turned to the door and was just about to open it when I turned around and looked at him again. "Oh, and don't worry. I won't tell her that you cheated on your girlfriend again," I narrowed my eyes and a tear fell. Ah shit.

"I don't even remember why I fell in love with you anymore." And with that, I finally opened the door and left.

* * *

**Finally, the drama. :) Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, Hi and Hey! :)**

**Okay, so sorry for the late update. Anyway, here it is, right? Well, sorry again and please review! I hope you like it! **

**Please proceed, your highnesses. (- I don't think that's a word, by the way! )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, from characters to songs. I do own the plot, though! :)**

* * *

Chapter 5:

_Mikan Sakura_

As soon as I closed the door behind me, I stalked off to my left, not caring where I would end up. I just really want to get out of here.

I quickened my pace, not wanting to see him when he went after me.

Correction: _if _he went after me.

I squeezed my eyes at that thought. I'm such an idiot. He didn't come after me when I walked away from him years ago, so why should it be any different now? I felt the tears start to escape my eyes and I immediately hung my head low and opened the door nearest to me, not bothering to look at the name on the door or even knock. As soon as I stepped in, I shut the door, leant against it and finally let the tears run free.

I lifted my hand to my lips and realized that it was still swollen from the kiss we just shared, with only me actually thinking it was real.

I pulled my hair. Argh! Mikan, you _idiot! _You never learn, do you? You just had to fall for his stupid tricks all over again, as if we're back in high school. Back then, he ruined your relationship and made you sulk for a good 4 months, and now he's back and you're making him torture you again! You just never learn!

I squeezed my eyes tighter as I scolded myself in my mind. I knew what Hyuuga was capable of. I knew it from first-hand experience and yet, here I am today, reliving what happened years ago. History is repeating itself. I shook my head a thought came in mind.

_Am I still in love with him? _

I shook my head. Impossible. That's ridiculous. It can't be… right?

I took my bag and flung it to the other side of the room, knocking down a glass. It fell to the floor and broke into pieces, but I paid it no mind. I buried my head in my hands and cried hard until exhaustion finally took over and I drifted into sleep.

* * *

"What did that son of a bitch you call a best friend do again, Bunny Boy?"

"How should I know? I wasn't there! And besides, don't you have cameras on all of the dressing rooms?"

"Of course I do. Wait… how did you know it was in a dressing room?" I heard a female voice inquire and immediately I opened my eyes.

"Uhhhhh…..Oh Look! Mikan's awake!" I heard a male exclaim. I turned to my left and saw Ruka looming over me with a nervous smile on his face. I raised my brows before sitting up on the couch I was laying on. I gave him a look.

"Ruka-pyon, please don't use me to distract Hotaru. It's really offensive." I said and he blushed. I let out a small smirk.

"I-I-I wasn't doing anything like that…"

My brows rose higher. "Really now?"

"Um…yup!" He answered with fake enthusiasm. Just as I was about to point that out, he was hit in the head by the raven beauty across him.

"Just answer the question, Nogi. _How did you know?_" She snarled at him. He looked at me and asked help with his eyes, but I shrugged and looked out the window. I heard him sigh.

"…Natsume told me about what happened…" He answered and he looked at me as I bit my lip and held my breath. The lad shot me an apologetic look but I shook my head. No. I won't break down again. Never again will I cry for him.

"So," Hotaru said, getting both of our attentions. She shot the blonde a look. "Do tell."

Ruka shook his head. "No."

Her brows shot up at his rebellion. "Did you say 'No'?" Well, something certainly made this guy grow balls…" She said seriously and I couldn't help but laugh at her expression. I looked at Ruka and saw him looking at his groin while blushing. I went into another fit of laughter.

When I calmed down, I clutched my stomach and let out a small chuckle as I pointed to both of them.

"You know, you guys would be such a cute couple!" I squealed.

And that was all it took to get the conversation away from the jerk and I.

* * *

Our conversation lasted so long that by the time we left the room, it was already 8:30. I had texted my managers that I would be staying behind and that they could go ahead, so this time, I asked Ruka if I could ride with him and Hotaru. The answer was a quick 'yes.'

The atmosphere in the car was unexpectedly…peaceful. Ruka drove and Hotaru rode shotgun. And I… was stuck at the back. I sighed before looking out the window, watching the moon as we rode through the city.

The silence was broken when a phone rang. Ruka took out his phone and slid his thumb across the phone.

"Ruka speaking… Um… sure. Can I bring a couple of people?" I heard him say before he placed his phone back in his pocket. He looked at both Hotaru and I.

"I have to go meet up with someone at The Icebox."

I looked at him in surprise. "A club?"

He didn't even flinch! "Yeah. Do you guys mind coming with me for a little bit?"

Hotaru smirked. "More pics then."

I shrugged. "Sure." I then turned to Hotaru and asked her what I've been thinking about for the past couple of minutes. "Hotaru, what were you doing backstage, at the studio."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I'm your damn producer."

My eyes widened. Wait… so she's…

"And yes, I was the one who told Nonoko to make you wear something to show your damn boobs already."

* * *

Oh, I now know why it was called the Icebox.

The minute we stepped into the club, I felt goosebumps form on my skin. I shivered. I heard of this place, sure, but I've never been here and it was damn freezing. I spared a glance to my companions and saw them get coats from this man by the entrance. I was just about to get mine when one was draped around my shoulders. I looked up and met green eyes that were clearly sober. I smiled and was about to say thank you before he grabbed my ass and groped it a bit. I heard him chuckle.

"Why why. If it isn't the innocent Mikan Sakura finally showing the world her true deviousness." He murmured into my ear before he licked it. I looked around for Ruka or Hotaru but found them already gone. Great, so while they're probably making out, I'm going to be raped. I felt myself get angry and was just about to knee this guy where it hurts when he was suddenly hurled to the side. I followed him with my eyes as he cowered in fear and ran away, before looking at my savior.

Ah shit. Crimson eyes, raven hair, chiseled body… Great. Just the guy I wanted to see. I cursed under my breath.

"Polka, I heard that." He said as he wrapped an arm around my waist. He then started to lead me to the bar. I was just about to sit on one of the chairs when he pulled me down and kept me in place beside him. He looked at the bartender.

"A Dirty Martini and a bottle of water." My jaw dropped at his assumption of how weak I was. I looked at the man who was already preparing the martini.

"I'm sorry, please make that a Dirty Martini and a Vesper Martini." I said and he nodded. I looked at Natsume, who was still holding me.

"Don't think so lightly of me. I can hold my alcohol." I snarled at his face. He glared back.

"I was just trying to make sure you wouldn't be drunk by the end of the night."

I rolled my eyes. "So, _now _you care."

He furrowed his brows. "What's that supposed to mean?" I glared.

"You never cared about me when we were still dating! I was just some kind of possession of yours. One you didn't treasure at all, if I may add. After all, you did cheat on me." I let out a sigh before looking at him in the eye.

"Look, can we just forget that we had a past and just live our lives now? I know you can handle yourself without me." I slipped out of his grasp and started to walk away, to the dance floor. "I mean, I know _I _can."

That was when I finally turned away from him and stepped into the black, blue and white dance floor. I closed my eyes and let out a breath. I mean, I knew I didn't mean anything I said, but I am willing to let whatever remaining feelings for him… die out.

For some reason, that made my chest seem tight.

I shook my head. Let's just… forget about it. I started to sway as a new song came up. I waited for the intro to end before I really did "dance my heart out" with my eyes closed.

**_Yeah man_**

So we back in the club  
Get that bodies rockin from side to side (si-side to side)

Thank God the week is done, I feel like a zombie gone back to life (ba-back to life)

Hands-up,and suddenly we all got our hands-up  
No control of my body

Ain't I seen you before?  
I think I remember those

eyes,eyes,eyes,eyes,e-e

I suddenly felt hands on my waist as I danced. My eyes flew open and I found myself looking at _his _goddamned mesmerizing eyes. They held a light of amusement as he smirked.

"Well, at least I know you can still dance."

I growled and reached for his hands. "Let go of me."

He shook his head before dancing along with the music, leading me.

**_Cuz baby tonight  
the DJ got us falling in love again_**

Yeah baby tonight  
the DJ got us falling in love again

So dance dance  
Like its the last last night  
of your life life  
Won't get you right

Cuz baby tonight  
the DJ got us falling in love again

I bit my lip. God, this was such a nostalgic moment. I let out a sigh.

"You know, the last time we did this was—" I whispered.

"January 1st, your birthday. I know." He finished for me, his tone slightly calmer.

And that was all it took for me to remember the reason why I did fall in love with him, all those years ago. It was because of the fact that he treasured even the smallest and shortest moments we have together. In fact, he made most of all the time we had together. He was my first everything, and he treasured those times the same way I did, even it was maybe just another kiss to him or something of that like.

A light bulb clicked on in my head. I remember now, and I know what I should do.

I should just… forget. But not in that way.

Unconsciously, I smiled at him and his eyes widened. I held out my hand.

"Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura, actress, singer, director extraordinaire. And you are…?"

He gave me a puzzled look for a good 60 seconds before me smirked and took my hand in his own.

"Natsume Hyuuga, your future boyfriend."

* * *

**Please Review! :) It would mean a lot. And OH, Natsume. He's just as cocky as ever.**


End file.
